nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctum of Blood
Sanctum of Blood (also referred to as Chapter 5: Sanctum of Blood) is the fifth and final Zombies map of "The Eclipse War" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Sanctum of Blood combines elements of previous maps within the saga. The map is set aboard the Sanctorium, the Goruxian flagship. Players will spawn in the loading bay, where the previous map left off. From the loading bay is the cargo hold and the generator room, with the former containing a large shipment of Super Soldier Serums from Depot 431. Once power is restored after fixing the primary generator with parts found within the three areas on the lower level, a cargo elevator will unlock in the cargo hold, allowing players to gain access to the upper levels of the ship. In order to get the elevator fully working to the top floors which include the Bridge and War Room, the player will have to stop at certain floors below those and override control panels in order to allow the elevator to reach the top floors. Players will automatically be given a Hacker device from Project Omega at spawn, which can be used to hack into the control panels. The floors the player will stop at include the Engine Room, Armory, Mess Hall, Barracks, War Room and finally the Bridge, where the final battle takes place at. However, it cannot be accessed until the player reaches a certain point in the map's main easter egg. The map features the return of the Enhanced Zombies, which were previously seen in Depot 431. Master Ronin is also fightable, and acts as the map's final boss. Story As the Sanctorium travels through space and rapidly away from Luna, the team exits the transport ship and readies their weapons. Master Ronin soon gets onto the ship's intercom, telling the team that their efforts were all but futile, saying that the Matter Orb's power will soon be unleashed. Alain tells Ronin that he has no idea what he would unleash, saying that the Matter Orb's raw powers were too strong for him to handle, explaining that there would be dire consequences if he was to absorb too much of the relic's power. Ronin simply scoffs at Alain, telling him that he has been waiting for his chance to avenge his people for over a century, telling the heroes that he would not hold out on stopping the team before turning off the intercom. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, and the ship's engines soon stop, causing the ship to float aimlessly through space. As the team questions what was going on, the screams of zombies could be heard. Realizing that Ronin was unleashing everything he had at them, the team prepares for one last fight against the undead. After restoring power to the ship through the use of an emergency generator, the team utilizes the cargo elevator to travel up to various floors above them. As they began to find a way to regain access to the bridge, the team questions Alain on how he knows so much about the Matter Orb. Alain explains that prior to the initial outbreak and Hybrillium experiments at Fort New Trinity, Alain was part of a secret reconnaissance team that was dedicated to traversing the universe in search of relics of ultimate power, with the order of securing them and locking them away at Vault Zero to ensure their powers never fell into the wrong hands. Alain explains that he was the one who initially discovered the Matter Orb in its hiding place, and after researching the relic, discovered that it served as a rift between reality and the Dark Realm, a place where darkness first came from, explaining that the realm's pure darkness would be too much for a mortal to handle. As the team continued their way to the upper floors, occasional power surges would become frequent. Jack points out that Ronin must be in the process of unlocking the Matter Orb's full power, saying that if they don't hurry, he would surely finish by the time they got there. The team is soon able to break through Ronin's encryption on the elevator after hacking into three separate modules on different floors and re-routing most of the ship's power to the bridge. Knowing that everything was on the line, the team prepares for the brutal final struggle. Taking the elevator to the bridge after fending off against a zombie attack in the War Room, the team confronts Ronin on the bridge, who was nearly finished with fully unlocking the Matter Orb's power. Furious over their constant interference with his plan, Ronin declares that the heroes were all but too late; Ronin grabs ahold of the Matter Orb and begins to absorb some of the relic's dark power directly into his body. After letting out a scream of pain, Ronin soon regains his bearings, telling the team that their long journey ends. As the team fights Ronin, Alain desperately tries to persuade Ronin to stop using the Matter Orb, saying that too much exposure to its darkness could potentially be deadly. Ignoring his warnings, Ronin continues to absorb more and more power after each phase. Knowing what has to be done, the team begins to taunt Ronin, infuriating him even more. Determined to destroy the heroes once and for all, Ronin grabs the Matter Orb and smashes it onto the ground, where he soon absorbs the remaining darkness from the ruins of the relic. Suddenly, Ronin collapses onto the ground, with Alain ordering a cease fire. As Ronin shivers in pain, he questions what was happening to him as parts of his body began to glow bright purple. Alain tells the defeated warlord that it was the immortality that he sought, but it would come at a terrible price. Suddenly, a rift to the Dark Realm opens in the bridge, which catches Ronin's attention as he begins to uncontrollably babble a strange language. Suddenly, his soul begins to leave his body, unable to sustain the sheer amount of overloading darkness building up within him. As Ronin lets out one last scream of horror, his soul splits apart from his body and enters the rift to the Dark Realm, condemning him to eternal life as part of the Dark Realm itself. With Ronin's soul gone, his body soon melts away into pure darkness, eventually morphing into a small glowing purple cube with strange runes on it. As the team looks at the cube in curiosity, the cube suddenly levitates from the ground and soon launches itself into the rift, causing the rift to immediately disperse into nothingness soon after. With the fall of Master Ronin, the team soon re-establishes communications with Eclipse Military command, explaining that Ronin has fallen and the threat has been averted, saying that he perished to the power he sought to control. After an hour, an Eclipse Navy rescue ship arrives to extract the team. As the team leaves on the rescue ship, they decide to ultimately scuttle the Sanctorium in an ironic fashion to the destruction of the Oracle space station. In a few weeks, the Eclipse Military and Navy began to recover from the incident after purging the rest of the military's Hybrillium supplies in order to prevent another zombie outbreak in the future. Meanwhile, the cube aimlessly floats around the Dark Realm, with the runes on the cube rapidly pulsating dark purple as the cube seemingly activates. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Super Soldier Serums * Combat Serum - Grants the user faster reloads, running speed, ADS, and weapon fire rates. * Awareness Serum - Users will be able to highlight zombies within view, and will be able to track them through walls and other obscurities. * Maniac Serum - Enhances the user's raw strength, granting enhanced damage boosts that can have devastating effects on targets. Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop Ronin. Trivia * Despite the outcome of his plans, Ronin ironically fulfills his goal of obtaining eternal life, but is ultimately condemned to spend the rest of eternity as part of the Dark Realm itself. * The Cube of Darkness is introduced in this map, which plays an important role in the following "Age of the Soulless" saga. Category:The Eclipse War